Many different polymers and materials have been added to polymer compositions in attempting to enhance the composition's impact strength or maintain the impact strength while enhancing other properties. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,753 (Hikasa et al.), incorporated herein by reference, discloses thermoplastic elastomer compositions said to have low hardness and excellent flexibility and mechanical properties consisting essentially of a mixture of an oil-extended olefinic copolymer rubber and an olefinic plastic. The olefinic plastic is polypropylene or a copolymer of polypropylene and an alpha-olefin of 2 or more carbon atoms. Modern Plastics Encyclopedia/89, mid October 1988 Issue, Volume 65, Number 11, pp. 110-117, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, also discusses the use of various thermoplastic elastomers (TPEs) useful for impact modification. These include: elastomeric alloys TPEs, engineering TPEs, olefinic TPEs (also known as thermoplastic olefins or TPOs), polyurethane TPEs and styrenic TPEs.
Thermoplastic olefins (TPOs) are often produced from blends of an elastomeric material such as ethylene based random copolymers, ethylene/propylene rubber (EPM) or ethylene/propylene diene monomer terpolymer (EPDM) and a more rigid material such as isotactic polypropylene. Other materials or components can be added into the formulation depending upon the application, including oil, fillers, and cross-linking agents. TPOs are often characterized by a balance of stiffness (modulus) and low temperature impact, good chemical resistance and broad use temperatures. Because of features such as these, TPOs are used in many applications, including automotive facia and wire and cable components, rigid packaging, molded articles, instrument panels, and the like.
Block copolymers comprise sequences (“blocks”) of the same monomer unit, covalently bound to sequences of unlike type. The blocks can be connected in a variety of ways, such as A-B in diblock and A-B-A triblock structures, where A represents one block and B represents a different block. In a multi-block copolymer, A and B can be connected in a number of different ways and be repeated multiply. It may further comprise additional blocks of different type. Multi-block copolymers can be either linear multi-block, multi-block star polymers (in which all blocks bond to the same atom or chemical moiety) or comb-like polymers where the B blocks are attached at one end to an A backbone.
A block copolymer is created when two or more polymer molecules of different chemical composition are covalently bonded to each other. While a wide variety of block copolymer architectures are possible, a number of block copolymers involve the covalent bonding of hard plastic blocks, which are substantially crystalline or glassy, to elastomeric blocks forming thermoplastic elastomers. Other block copolymers, such as rubber-rubber (elastomer-elastomer), glass-glass, and glass-crystalline block copolymers, are also possible.
One method to make block copolymers is to produce a “living polymer”. Unlike typical Ziegler-Natta polymerization processes, living polymerization processes involve only initiation and propagation steps and essentially lack chain terminating side reactions. This permits the synthesis of predetermined and well-controlled structures desired in a block copolymer. A polymer created in a “living” system can have a narrow or extremely narrow distribution of molecular weight and be essentially monodisperse (i.e., the molecular weight distribution is essentially one). Living catalyst systems are characterized by an initiation rate which is on the order of or exceeds the propagation rate, and the absence of termination or transfer reactions. In addition, these catalyst systems are characterized by the presence of a single type of active site. To produce a high yield of block copolymer in a polymerization process, such catalysts must exhibit living characteristics to a substantial extent.
Polypropylene (PP) homopolymers or PP random copolymers provide the desirable stiffness and clarity for many applications, but can suffer from poor impact properties due to a high Tg (0° C. for homopolymer PP, hPP). To overcome this deficiency, PP homopolymer is blended with PP copolymers and/or elastomers to improve its toughness, but often at the expense of its clarity and modulus.
Ideally the elastomer or compatibilizer should promote or produce elastomer particles that are small enough scale to improve the impact performance without adversely affecting the modulus of the blend.
An improvement would be to develop a propylene-containing elastomer that exhibits a Tg low enough for the needed application and improves the impact performance without adversely affecting its clarity. Ideally, the modulus and clarity of the PP/propylene-containing elastomer blend product should be comparable to that of PP homopolymer.